I'm with a Demon
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: Aku tak menyangka, orang yang selama ini bersamaku adalah Raja Iblis (Satan) yang berencana untuk membunuhku sebagai gadis terakhir yang masih hidup di Jepang. Oh my god, what should i do?
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

Yo minnatachi

Ogenki desu ka?

Saa gomen ne, aku gak tau harus gimana lagi untuk membayar semua penundaan FFN ku

Aku kehabisan ide T~T

Bahkan peliharaan ku semuanya menghilang ntah kemana **#sendiri_lagi**

Tapi kali ini aku mau mencoba merambah ke pair SasuHina

Ini sih yang kedua kalinya setelah **Surat Cinta Untuk Hinata** , tapi pas dibaca ulang makin jelek kali, udah kuno :" **#plak**

Tapiiiiiiiiiii...

Awalnya aku juga nyari ide nih buat milih cerita SH, dan akhirnya tadaaaaa

Terciptalah sebuah ide karyaku berjudul

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

Kenapa judulnya makin kuno ya? Kurasa enggak ya, ini udah kekinian :v **#duar**

Ide ini tercetus dari kisahku sendiri, ditambah dengan ide2 karya milik author SH lain dengan genre yang sama

Sorry ya kalo ide kalian aku rebut :v ***dicyduk massal***

Tapi karya kalian gak akan aku copas, suweeeerrrr ***peace* *diterbangin ke laut antartika***

Kalo soal kisahku, nanti diceritakan di chapter 1

Why?

Ini hanya prologue, men.

Awal cerita dulu baru chapter.

Kalo ada yang merasa prologue ini kurang menarik, saya akan terima kritik dan saran kalian di review, tapi jangan nge flame ***aura kelam***

Suatu saat aku akan mengambil ide2 kalian di situ juga :v

Tanpa banyak basa basi seperti nasi basi, langsung cap cus baca ya

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

 **Author: Minako and KITANE Project**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Spiritual/Romance/Thriller/semi Drama**

 **RATED: T semi M (kalo ada kesan gorenya ya)**

 **WARNING: CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR HEWANI #PLAK**

 **AU, OOC, EYD GAK JELAS, IDE SENDIRI, DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AND DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Oek oek!" suara seorang bayi menggema disebuah ruangan operasi.

"Selamat, nyonya. Anak yang anda lahir ternyata perempuan" ucap seorang asisten dokter kepada seorang wanita berumur kepala 3.

Sedangkan sang wanita tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan asisten dokter tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari ruang operasi yang sudah ditunggu oleh seorang pria yang berumur 37 tahun tengah menghampiri wanita yang tengah digeret dengan ranjang pasien.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita, sayang?" tanya sang pria.

"Anak perempuan kita lahir sehat, suamiku" jawabnya halus sambil mengulam senyum.

Mendengar jawaban sang istri membuat perasaan sang suami bercampur senang dan sedih.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian melahirkan sang bayi, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang laki-laki berpakaian jubah yang tidak tau asal darimana ia datang.

"Berikan anak itu sekarang!" tegas pria itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi membawa Hinata!" elak sang suami.

Pria itu menggeram kesal lalu seketika ia pun menampakkan senyum iblis.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat kalian berdua menyerah" ucap pria itu lalu menghilang.

Sang istri yang sejak tadi berada jauh dari jaraknya menghampiri sang suami dan anaknya.

" _Anata_ , bagaimana ini" cemas sang istri.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan begitu saja kepada Satan itu" ucap sang suami sambil membelai rambut anaknya, Hinata.

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, terlihat pria berjubah itu mengamuk disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Argh!" erangnya.

"Tuan, saya sarankan anda untuk tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan tadi" ucap seorang pria berambut putih tengah menatap tuannya cemas.

Sang pria pun menoleh kemudian menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Yah kau benar, Mitsuki. Terlalu cepat mengambil anak Hyuuga itu. Tapi terlalu lama menunggu 18 tahun lagi" ujar sang pria.

"Saya tau anda orang tipikal tidak sabaran, Sasuke- _sama_ " ujar Mitsuki.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

 **BRAK!**

" _Teme_!" teriak seseorang yang tengah mendobrak kasar pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sopan banget jadi orang, _Dobe_ " ujarnya santai.

"Maaf maaf, _Teme_. Aku gak sengaja. Aku punya kabar" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar.

"Hn, kabar apalagi?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Pria blonde pun menghampirinya dan mulai membisikkan ke telinga pria tampan.

"Kau serius, _Dobe_?" tanyanya datar.

"Iya, aku serius" jawab pria blonde sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Suasana diruangan itu tiba-tiba suram disebabkan oleh aura kelam milik Sasuke.

* * *

Yah cukup segini aja dulu.

Kekurangan ide dan ditambah EYD nya tidak baku SAMA SEKALI.

Ya sudahlah.

Arigatou ***bungkuk 90 derajat***

 **NB: cerita ini akan dipublishkan ke dua web read, Fanfiction dan Wattpad**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Things

**Author note:**

Balik lagi dengan Minako

Waduh, maaf ya aku telat update nih dikarenakan aku tengah mengerjakan proyek FFN Misc bersama BF ku :v

Bukan boyfriend, tapi best friend :3

Diselingi aku juga ngerjain ini walaupun aku bingung nentuin jalan ceritanya.

(Fuh... bener2 dah -,-)

Oh ya kalian masih berpikir cerita ini mirip dengan karya lain, oke jika ada yang sama mohon dimaklumin.

Tapi ini serius 100% hasil karyaku sendiri (no copas), walaupun idenya hampir sama kayak ide author lain.

Kalo itu i'm sorry for about that, tapi kali ini chap 1 100% ideku sendiri.

Kalo sama, ya sudah maklumin ajalah.

Tanpa berlama2 lagi, let's read **I'M WITH A DEMON** together ***ditimpuk sendal***

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

 **Author: Minako and KITANE Project**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Spiritual/Romance/Thriller/semi Drama**

 **RATED: T semi M (kalo ada kesan gorenya ya)**

 **WARNING: CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR HEWANI #PLAK**

 **AU, OOC, EYD GAK JELAS, IDE SENDIRI, DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AND DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mysterious**

* * *

 **HINATA POV**

(16 tahun kemudian)

"Hey, semalam tau gak. Soal anak perempuan yang hilang tanpa jejak" ujar salah seorang temanku bercepol dua tengah menghancurkan lamunanku, Tenten.

"Iya, lalu kenapa, Tenten-chan?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatapnya.

"Aneh banget, akhir-akhir ini ramai banget soal itu. Puluhan anak perempuan tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dimalam hari. Sampai-sampai ibu-ibu di komplekku menangis histeris. Jujur saja, jejak sang penculik tidak ada. Aneh kan?" ucap Tenten panjang lebar.

"Halo kawan-kawanku" sapa seseorang dari arah pintu kelas.

"Hey, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" balasku.

"Ada gosip apa pagi-pagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Berita yg tadi pagi tayang itu" jawab Tenten.

"Oh yang itu. Iya aneh banget sekarang penculik jaman now" ucap Ino.

"Woi woi, ada sensei datang!" teriak Lee.

Sontak masing-masing dari kami duduk di tempatnya sendiri, lalu melanjutkan ritual belajar.

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku dan teman-temanku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Matsuri sepakat makan bekal di halaman sekolah.

Saat kami tengah menyantap makanan, tiba-tiba...

 **SREK SREK**

Sontak aku berhenti memakan bento, lalu aku menoleh ke belakang, tepat dibelakang kami bereenam ada semak-semak.

"Kamu liat apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Matsuri tengah duduk disebelahku.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa kok" elakku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu aku melanjutkan kembali makan bento.

 _'Hinata...'_

S-suara apa itu? Kok ada yang manggil-manggil aku sih.

Seketika bulu kudukku sedikit merinding, tapi aku tak ingin teman-temanku bingung.

Hari sudah semakin sore, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga.

Semua pun bernapas lega dan mengemas tas masing-masing.

"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku harus jemput Hanabi di sekolah sebelah" ucapku.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan ya, Hinata-chan" Sakura melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, berlari di tengah lorong sekolah.

'Aku merasa, ada yang mengikutiku selama ini' batinku berucap begitu.

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

* * *

"Tadaima!" sapa kami (aku dan Hanabi) dari muka pintu.

"Okaeri, kalian cepatlah mandi. Neji dan paman Hizashi akan datang kemari" ujar kaachan.

Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan kakak sepupuku sendiri semenjak ia kuliah di Jerman.

"Kapan Neji-nii pulang, kaachan?" tanyaku.

"Baru saja, tou-chanmu sedang ke bandara jemput mereka" jawab kaachan.

"Baiklah, kaachan" ujarku lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar.

Rumah orang tuaku punya 2 lantai, dari luarnya saja terlihat sederhana, tapi jika masuk kedalamnya cukup mewah.

Semua tertata rapi dan luas.

Menarik, bukan?

Lupakan saja soal itu.

Aku harus bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan orang yang sudah kuanggap kakak kandung sendiri.

Setelah selesai berbenah di kamar, memakai setelan piyama berwarna lavender, aku langsung turun ke bawah membantu kaachan.

Aku masih berbaring di atas kasur sambil menatap langit kamarku.

Mataku tidak mau terpejam.

"Aku pasrah saja, aku akan kebawah untuk membuat susu" ucapku.

Setelah berkata itu, aku pun beranjak dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Sesampai didapur, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang kukenal. 'Neji-nii ternyata belum tidur' batinku.

Rupanya Neji-nii tidak hanya terdiam di sana, ia ditemani segelas air minum dan sepotong roti selai ditangannya.

"Neji-nii.." sapaku pelan sambil berjalan kearahnya.

Sontak Neji-nii menoleh ke arahku.

"Loh Hinata, kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku gak bisa tidur, nii" jawabku sembari mengambil cangkir dan sebuah sachet yang kuyakini adalah susu.

"Begitu ya. Jadi makhluk itu membuatmu gak bisa tidur ya?" ucapnya.

Hah? Apa yang dimaksud Neji-nii? Makhluk?

"Apa maksud nii?" tanyaku sambil menatap heran kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Neji-nii menarik tanganku kedepan dan menggulung lengan piyamaku.

"Kau tau, Hinata. Tanda lahir di lenganmu ini adalah pertanda pemanggilan raja iblis, Satan" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tanda lahirku.

Saat aku melihatnya, aku terkejut bahwa tanda lahirku yaitu 666 pola lingkaran.

"A-apa?" ucapku terkejut.

"Iya, maka dari itu kenapa setiap bulan paman dan bibi membawamu ke kuil Hyuuga agar Satan tidak akan bisa mengambil dirimu. Selain itu, para tetua selalu melakukan ritual supaya Satan tidak mengetahui dirimu yang diincar olehnya" jelasnya.

"Kapan kau merasa selalu diawasi oleh Satan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Etto... t-tadi pagi, nii" jawabku gugup sambil mengaduk susu yang sudah dicampur air panas.

"Sudah kuduga, tapi jangan khawatir.

Niichan akan tidur bersamamu. Sudah lama kan kita tidak tidur bersama lagi" ucapnya lembut.

"N-neji-nii masih ingat kejadian itu" kataku dengan wajah memerah. Tentu aku ingat saat itu, ugh... malu sekali.

"Kamu masih takut gelap kan?" tanyanya lalu meminum air di gelas.

"Masih, nii" ucapku.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sekarang. Tapi habiskan susumu ya" ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku.

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala lalu meminum susu hangat yang sudah kubuat lalu mengikuti Neji-nii kearah kamarku.

'Hinata...' suara itu terngiang lagi dikepalaku.

'Gak gak gak, ini hanya imajinasi oke. Imajinasi' ucapku dalam hati seakan memberi semangat agar aku tak akan takut dengan hal itu.

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

* * *

Hufff... setelah 2 jam kami berbaring dikasur, aku sekarang tak bisa lagi memejamkan mataku.

Kulirik Neji-nii disebelah kananku tertidur pulas.

Kutengok ke kiri lalu melihat jam weker diatas meja kecil.

"01.00 am"

Hah, sepertinya aku kembali insomnia lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengambil smartphone ku didekat jam weker sambil membuka sosial media, FB.

Beberapa teman sosmedku masih ada yang aktif walaupun hanya sedikit.

Ku cek kolom beranda, satu persatu aku membaca postingan mereka tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian.

Aku scroll kebawah dan kebawah hingga aku menemukan sebuah postingan dari salah satu teman sosmedku dengan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang err... susah untuk dijelaskan.

Tampilan foto itu berwarna hitam, dan ada sesuatu berwarna putih di dalam foto itu.

Yap, ini foto penampakan.

Hah... jujur aku tak percaya hal yang seperti ini.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK**

S-su-suara apa yang kudengar tadi?

Segera aku mematikan smartphoneku dan menaruh di atas bantal.

Kemudian aku turun dari kasur dan langsung keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Neji-nii yang masih tertidur pulas.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK**

Aku pun mengikuti suara itu hingga aku sampai didepan sebuah ruangan asal suara berisik itu berada.

 **KRET**

Ku geserkan pintu ke kanan dan masuk kedalam sambil melihat sekitar ruangan yang gelap sekali.

Sebenarnya aku sangat takut gelap, tapi entah kenapa rasa takut itupun menghilang begitu saja.

Samar-samar aku melihat sebuah lemari ukuran besar dan kaca.. ah meja rias.

Aku pun mendekati sebuah kaca rias, jemariku menelusuri ukiran yang khas.

Aku merasakan sebuah energi merasuki tubuhku lalu aku memejamkan mataku.

 **DEG**

Akh, apa ini?

Aku melihat seorang perempuan muda memakai kimono putih yang kuyakini itu adalah nenekku tengah bercermin di depan

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang pria muda menghampiri nenekku dan memeluk nenekku dari belakang.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hinako-san, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bisa bebas dari kutukan yang diberikan oleh Satan itu" ucap pria itu. Kutukan? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tau, Hiroki-kun. Tapi Satan itu tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah diambang kematian, dan kau juga akan dapat masalah" ujar nenekku dengan wajah murung.

Akh! Seketika pandanganku buram dan aku kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Aku pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, saat aku sudah di depan pintu tiba-tiba...

 **BRAK**

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Astaga, aku menabrak Neji-nii.

"G-gomen, Neji-nii" ucapku lesu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kembalilah tidur" perintahnya.

"Ba-baiklah" ujarku lemas.

 **NORMAL POV**

Setelah Neji dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sebuah lemari besar.

Tak lama itu, muncul tangan dengan kuku tajam keluar dari lemari dan menggores pintu kanan lemari lalu dengan secepat kilat tangan itu kembali ke dalam lemari beserta pintu lemari terkunci kembali.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah baca, let's reply

Guest: maafkan daku yah ***murung*** tapi chap ini aku pakai ide sendiri kok, seriously *peace*

Waaaahhh! ***teriak***

Entah kenapa aku bingung harus gimana, well sorry banget T~T

Buat Kazahana Miyuki-san yang ffn FALLEN, soal lemari itu aku gak sengaja masukkin kesini, tapi setidaknya aku tak ingin, tak ingin, tak ingin, tak ingin mengcopas lebih dari ini. NO WAY!

Selain itu, tiba2 dari ffn FALLEN aku dapet ide ini.

#save_me ***digilas SHLovers***

Thank you so much for all, for readers who reading my fanfiction actually to SasuHina lovers

I'm sorry to update late cause... i have something to do. *ceritanya main secret2*

Silahkan kritik, saran, dan review kalian disini *nunjuk tombol review*

Aku gak tau harus minta bantuan siapa lagi T~T

Btw aku akan beralih pair dari NaruHina ke SasuHina, soalnya gampang kalo dapet ide cerita daripada NaruHina.

salamKITANE -


	3. Chapter 2: A Mysterious New Students

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Welcome to 2k18

Hello hello jumpa lagi dengan saya si Mine

Waaaaaahhhhh saking lamanya gak update **I'M WITH A DEMON**

Ya gimana ya, Mine sana sini nyari kerjaan tapi belum ketemu2 juga #curhatbu?

Selain itu, banyaaaaaakkk banget urusan di duta, yah mau gak mau kalian kudu bersabar menunggu lama.

Oh ya soal genre akan berubah dari Romance/Spiritual menjadi Romance/Supernatural

Sama aja ya '-'

(Reader: beda oi!)

Tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung saja cekidot

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

 **Author: Minako and KITANE Project**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Supernatural/Romance/Thriller/semi Drama**

 **RATED: T semi M (kalo ada kesan gorenya ya)**

 **WARNING: CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR HEWANI #PLAK**

 **AU, OOC, EYD GAK JELAS, IDE SENDIRI, DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AND DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Mysterious New Students**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ada yang janggal tidak kenapa Hinata berangkat sekolah sendiri bukannya ia selalu berangkat bareng dengan Hanabi?

Oke akan kuceritakan.

Jadi begini teman-teman, sekolah Hanabi (Konoha Junior High School) tengah mengadakan Study Tour ke kota sebelah, nah mau tak mau Hanabi ikut.

Kedua kakinya menapaki aspal, membawa dirinya ke sebuah sekolah, tempat ia mendapatkan banyak ilmu.

Sesampainya disekolah, terlihat kerumunan siswi berdiri di depan gerbang dengan riuhnya.

 _'Ada apa ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Hinata pun berjalan kearah kerumunan, tubuh yang ramping menerobos tak elit membuat ia sesak.

"Maaf, permisi" ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan menyamping tapi nekat menerobos walaupun penampilannya acak-acakan sampai akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan.

Ia pun segera berjalan ke toilet sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata, mendadak Hinata berhenti dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Saat ia menatap seseorang, Hinata merasa nafasnya terhenti.

"S-siapa kau..." ucap Hinata tapi terpotong oleh seorang pria tinggi didepannya.

"Sstt.. ikut aku!" perintah pria itu sambil menarik dirinya. Dan mau tak mau Hinata pasrah mengikuti pria itu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang jarang dijarah oleh siswa.

Lalu Hinata mencoba mendorong pria tersebut tapi tenaga pria itu mengalahkan dirinya.

Seketika wajah pria itu menatap Hinata dalam-dalam sambil memeluk tubuh kecil sang gadis dan langsung mencium bibir plum Hinata dengan sengaja.

 **Chuu~~**

Menyadari dirinya dicium oleh orang asing, Hinata memberontak didalam rengkuhan pria berambut hitam.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" ucap Hinata protes.

"Oh maaf" balasnya datar sambil melepas pelukan.

Hinata pun menatap pria itu cuek dan berlalu menjauh.

Sang pria yang menatap punggung gadis indigo pun menarik senyum tipis.

"Hm Hyuuga" ucapnya.

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

* * *

Sesampai dikelas, Hinata langsung membanting tasnya keatas meja, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mendadak terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wohoo sabar Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura-chan" jawabnya lemas sembari duduk dikursi.

"Tunggu, apa kau lagi galau Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino dengan keponya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, aku tak apa-apa" jawab Hinata yakin dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut dan menatap kebawah.

 **KRET**

Suara geseran pintu kelas membuat penghuni kelas mendadak diam dan sebagiannya berlarian kearah kursi masing-masing.

Di pintu muncul kedua orang dengan pakaian berbeda, yang satu dengan jas merupakan sensei dan satunya dengan pakaian seragam sekolah merupakan siswa baru.

Sejenak para siswi tiba-tiba melirik genit kearah siswa baru tersebut kecuali Hinata yang tengah menutup wajah dengan buku tulis yang ia pegang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan seorang siswa pindahan" ujar sensei.

Sensei pun menoleh keseorang siswa baru.

"Kau, perkenalkan dirimu" perintahnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari Hokkaido. Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah ia membungkukkan badan, ia melirik sekilas kearah siswi berambut poni indigo atau yang kita sebut dengan Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis.

 _'I've got you, Hinata'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Nah Uchiha-san, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Hyuuga-san. Hyuuga-san, tolong angkat tanganmu" ujar sensei sambil menunjukkan mata kearah Hinata.

Hinata pun membuka wajah dan mengangkat tangan setinggi pucuk rambutnya.

"Nah, silahkan duduk disebelahnya" ucap sensei mempersilahkan ia duduk.

Sesampai ia didepan mejanya dan Hinata, pria itu pun duduk disebelahnya.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tengah menahan napas sambil memejamkan mata.

' _Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa ada dia lagi sih?'_ racau Hinata dalam hati.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi ya" bisiknya didekat telinga Hinata.

Seketika Hinata membelakkan mata kearah pria berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau... jangan ganggu aku lagi" bisik Hinata sambil menyengir paksa.

"Hn baiklah, nona" jawab pria itu datar. Setelah kejadian penuh drama itu selesai dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara belajar dikelas.

* * *

 **I'M WITH A DEMON**

* * *

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG (?)**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi panjang tanda akhir waktu sekolah.

Terlihat di kelas Hinata, para siswa maupun siswi sebagian besar mereka tengah menarik napas lega karena pelajarannya telah usai, terutama tokoh utama kita, Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang mengemas buku kedalam tas, tiba-tiba kerumunan siswi dari kelasnya menghampirinya, ah bukan menghampiri gadis itu tapi mereka menghampiri orang yang tidak sengaja duduk sebangku bersamanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke sang idola baru di Konoha High School.

Dengan cepat, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya didepan pintu kelas.

"Kalian membicaranku di perosotan itu kan?" tanya Hinata dengan candaan ala kids jaman now.

Seketika mereka (teman-teman Hinata) menoleh kearahnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Haha tidak kok, Hinata-chan" kekeh Matsuri.

"Oh ya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong kamu dengan Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Apanya yang gimana?" Hinata bingung dengan perkataan sahabatnya si merah jambu.

"Err bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya.." Sakura mengelus bagian belakang lehernya saking canggung.

"Kalau mempermasalahkan soal komunikasiku dengannya, jelas aku tak mau basa basi (bercakap panjang lebar)" jawab Hinata dengan nada bosan.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" tanya semua sahabatnya kecuali Temari.

"Aku tidak suka dengannya" jawab Hinata dengan tatapan bosan.

"Cowok seganteng begitu masa kamu tidak suka sih" ujar Matsuri.

"Wajar dia memang enggak suka sama cowok, Hinata kan Yuri" ledek Ino sembari menahan tawa.

"Ih apaan sih, Ino!" sebal Hinata sambil menahan wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Hinata memang belum bisa dekat dengan cowok selain kakak sepupunya" jelas Tenten.

"Tenten benar. Sudah yuk kita pulang" usul Temari.

Setelah mereka berjalan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang mereka kenal tengah bersandar dipagar besi disisi kiri.

"Girls, tunggu dulu. Itu kan Sasuke. Bukannya ia tadi masih didalam kelas ya" ujar Matsuri sembari menunjuk pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Sontak teman-temannya kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ah anggap saja itu orang lain, ayo" ungkap Hinata. Menurut dia dari belakang mungkin orang yang dimaksud Matsuri, tapi itu mustahil.

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menoleh kearah pria tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pria itu menatap datar kearah salah satu dari mereka.

"Tunggu saja kau, Hyuuga Hinata" desisnya tajam.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Yassalam, kenapa jadi stand up comedy sih? :v

Oke oke Mine mulai gak waras nih, ntar yang ada nih cerita berubah dari romance/supranatural ke comedy/drama

Ah lupakan saja

Oh ya, sorry chap 2 ceritanya pendek.

Mempersingkat waktu aja #alesan

Awalnya ingin update di tanggal 22-23 Desember tahun kemarin cuman karena Mine tengah berlibur ke Balikpapan jadi yaudah ditunda dulu.

BTW, jika ada kesamaan cerita anggap saja itu hanyalah kebetulan

Karena eh karena ini hasil dari otak dangkal Mine :v

Yasudah deh, Mine balas ye repyumu

 ** _Suhu_** : ah iya ^ ^ awalnya Mine bingung nentuin awal ceritanya, selanjutnya ide sendiri

 _ **Kira Nosli**_ : Gomen ne, Mine gak tau harus gimana T~T

Soal EYD, maafkan Mine. Lain kali Mine banyak2 belajar

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Mine bakal hadirkan Uzumaki Naruto dan satu karakter antagonis, humm kira2 gimana ya ceritanya :v

Saya, Minako mengucapkan ^Happy New Year 2018^

 **#salaMine**


End file.
